Um Mapa do Fim de Tudo
by makoto3
Summary: Vejo, como num mapa, o fim de tudo.
1. De manhã Cedo

" (...) O capuz escorregou para trás, e uma caveira voltou suas cavidades oculares vazias para ele. Nem tão vazias assim, porém. Bem no fundo, como se fossem janelas que davam para os precipícios do espaço, havia duas minúsculas estrelas azuis."

"Castanhos. – disse Mort a Ysabell – (meus olhos) são castanhos. Por quê?"

"- Meus olhos estão normais? – perguntou Mort, ansioso.  
- Não vejo nada de errado. – respondeu Albert. – Meio vermelhos no canto, mais azul do que de costume, nada de especial."

"- Você não é o Morte – objetou ela. – Só está fazendo o trabalho dele.

- MORTE É QUEM QUER QUE FAÇA O TRABALHO DE MORTE."

"Então Morte virou a ampulheta de cabeça para baixo." 

**Um Mapa do Fim de Tudo**

**i. De Manhã Cedo**

Poderia ter sido um dia bom. Bem, pelo menos começou bom.

Michael Keen acordou.

Ele fitou o teto durante alguns instantes. Virou para o lado e olhou o mostrador do despertador digital.

05:48.

Era muito cedo.

Michael levantou e foi até o banheiro. Parou em frente a pia, procurando sua escova de dentes. Ele se olhou no espelho e suspirou, estava com barba de uma semana, olheiras e uma espinha no meio da testa.

Ele lançou um olhar de profundo ódio para a espinha. "Saia daí, " pensou. "Você não nunca mais apareceu desde que eu tinha 17 anos, não vai querer se mostrar agora, vai?"

A espinha, obviamente, não respondeu.

Ele desistiu de achar a escova e foi até o quarto ver Luke.

Luke estava encarando a janela do apartamento.

- Ei, Luke! – exclamou ele surpreso. – O que você está fazendo acordado, filho?

O garoto não deu nenhum sinal de ter escutado. Michael foi para junto dele e passou o braço sobre seus ombros.

- O que foi? – ele olhou para o filho preocupado. – Fale comigo.

- Eu estava pensando, - disse ele devagar – sobre os carros. Lá em baixo. – acrescentou rápido, antes que seu pai perguntasse "Que carros?"

Michael olhou para baixo. Haviam carros, mas ele não conseguia ver o que havia de tão interessante neles.

- E o que você descobriu?

- Que existem mais carros escuros do que claros. E que as pessoas têm mania de colocar o braço para fora da janela de noite.

Michael estava tão perdido quanto sempre durante as conclusões de Luke. Eram todas sempre corretas, mas não tinham a menor importância.

- Você ficou acordado a noite inteira? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Não consegui dormir.

- Você tem que dormir de vez em quando, sabia?

Luke não respondeu, mas Michael não esperava uma resposta mesmo.

Michael foi para a cozinha em silêncio.

Ele não estava com paciência para fazer nenhum café da manhã muito complexo. Simplesmente pegou o leite na geladeira, derramando um pouco no chão, as únicas tigelas limpas em cima da pia, que estava atulhada de louça suja, e um pacote de cereal.

Ele parou de arrumar a mesa quando viu Luke parado na porta.

- Algum problema? – perguntou.

- Eu queria ovos com bacon. – respondeu o garoto finalmente.

Michael riu.

- Então ovos com bacon você terá. – disse ele enquanto abria a geladeira de novo.

Que, aliás, estava quase vazia.

Michael suspirou, pegando dois ovos e um bacon velho. Mesmo com o dinheiro que ele recebia todo mês do governo, não dava para pagar as contas, muito menos para comprar comida, roupas e essas coisas. Ele só recebia o dinheiro por causa da doença de Luke, mas pelo mesmo motivo não podia trabalhar. Luke exigia toda a sua atenção.

"A vida sabe ser uma merda quando quer." Pensou.

Ele foi em direção do fogão, evitando espalhar o leite que havia derramado há pouco no chão. Ele pegou uma lata de óleo no armário e colocou uma frigideira no fogo.

Michael sorriu para o filho, jogando óleo na frigideira quente e se virou para pegar os ovos.

Só que ele se esqueceu do leite no chão.

Seu pé escorregou e torceu, e seu corpo caiu em direção ao fogão. Ele tento se apoiar desesperadamente com as mãos em algo, mas isso só serviu para virar seu corpo mais, lançando seu rosto em direção do óleo fervente na frigideira.

Dor era tudo o que ele sentia.

Até não sentir mais nada.

Ele olhou para si mesmo, o rosto branco e desfigurado pelas bolhas.

E percebeu que a pessoa que estava no chão não era ele. Sim, os dois eram a mesma pessoa, mas ele estava olhando para o seu próprio corpo.

- NÃO SE PREOCUPE. VOCÊ MORREU.

Quem havia dito isso fora um rapaz ruivo de capa preta. Ele segurava uma foice, que emitia um ligeiro brilho azulado.

- Ah. – foi tudo que Michael conseguiu dizer.

- A SENSAÇÃO É MEIO ESTRANHA, MAS VOCÊ SE ACOSTUMA. – disse o rapaz, e Michael pensou que nunca vira alguém com olhos tão azuis. E frios.

Ele desviou o olhar daqueles olhos assombrados e virou para ver Luke.

O menino ainda estava parado na porta da cozinha, como se esperasse que o pai fosse levantar e continuar preparando o café.

-Por quê? – perguntou sem parar de olhar para Luke.

-O QUÊ?

-Por que eu morri? – ele balançou a cabeça. – Quer dizer, eu deveria só ter tido queimaduras sérias, não morrido.

O rapaz de preto balançou a cabeça também.

-VOCÊ TEVE UM COLAPSO NERVOSO. A DOR FOI MUITO GRANDE.– ele olhou para o garoto parado na cozinha. – DE QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE SEU FILHO HERDOU A PROPENSÃO A PROBLEMAS NERVOSOS?

-É, eu imaginei. Que morte ridícula. – ele não conseguia desviar o olhar de Luke. – O que vai ser dele agora?

-NÃO SEI. – disse o rapaz, e ele estava sendo sincero.

Michael suspirou.

-JÁ ESTÁ TARDE. VENHA COMIGO. – o menino da foice quebrou o silêncio.

-Sim.

Eles foram embora e Luke ficou totalmente sozinho na cozinha.

-Pai?

Somente o barulho da frigideira chiando o respondeu.

Poderia ter sido um dia bom.

É, talvez.

----

NA) Só uma idéia que eu tive depois de ler Mort...Pode ser que ninguém goste, mas continua sendo incrivelmente dvivertido de se escrever.


	2. Adeline

**Um mapa do Fim de Tudo**

**ii. Adeline**

Adeline trabalhava em uma taverna no centro da cidade de Ankh-Morpork. Era garçonete, o que não era uma coisa boa, mas ganhava um salário alto, o que não era uma coisa ruim.

Aquele havia sido um dia normal. Pelo menos até agora. Somente algumas brigas, uma invasão e alguns magos bêbados de sempre.

Nada de especial.

Nesse instante, ela estava indo para casa. O sol já estava nascendo, e o sono deixava seus olhos pesados e sensíveis à claridade.

Ela era o que se poderia chamar de habitante comum de Ankh-Morpork: adulta, economicamente ativa, classe-média e absolutamente perigosa.

Mas agora ela era a mais mortal dos mortais, enquanto caminhava em direção à sua casa. Não havia nada mais em sua mente, a não ser sua cama lhe esperando.

Adeline morava no pior lugar possível de se morar, às margens do rio Ankh. O fedor era tão grande que a obrigava a fechar as janelas o tempo todo e tapar os buracos com pedaços de pano, e mesmo assim procurava passar o mínimo de tempo lá dentro, somente o necessário para dormir.

Sua casa estava perto, e ela sentia que se demorasse mais iria cair de sono no meio da rua. Os poucos metros que a separavam pareciam infinitos, impossíveis de se alcançar, eternos.

A rua onde estava, de um lado de pequenas casas e barracos, do outro as águas ácidas do Ankh, encontrava-se estranhamente deserta, e ela percebeu isso.

Ela parou, olhando para os dois lados. Somente o barulho da correnteza borbulhante podia ser escutado e aquilo estava errado. Ela vivera ali boa parte de sua vida e nunca vira nada parecido.

O cheiro do rio parecia ter ido embora e o ar ganhara uma consistência pastosa, pesada, como se fosse um líquido. Adeline respirou fundo aquele ar estranho e sentiu como se estivesse respirando água, água que entrava em seus pulmões e penetrava em seu corpo, percorrendo toda a sua corrente sangüínea, até sair pelos poros de sua pele.

Com os movimentos lentos por causa de uma resistência anormal, ela tentou correr, mas escorregou no ar ("Como assim, no ar?" pensou, antes de bater no chão) e caiu, engolindo areia suja. Sentindo-se miserável, descobriu que estava fraca demais para se levantar, estava com muito sono e estava tão difícil se mexer.

Ela sentia sua consciência indo embora, caída no chão, esmagada pela pressão daquele ar, quando uma estranha constatação atingiu seu cérebro.

"Eu não estou sozinha."

De fato, ela ouvia os passos de alguém se aproximando, e uma sombra bloqueou o sol.

Desesperadamente, tentou falar, mas o ar-água já enchera seus pulmões, e ela teve a sensação de que bolhas saiam de sua boca.

"Me ajude." Seus lábios pesadamente gesticularam essas palavras.

Ela sentiu uma mão pousar sobre a sua cabeça e puxar desleixadamente o seu cabelo. Com o corpo tenso de dor, ela foi levantada até a altura do peito do estranho.

-Olhe, - disse ele. – Não é pessoal. Não tenho absolutamente nada contra você. Eu nem sei o seu nome. Mas... o quê?

Adeline havia pronunciado alguma coisa baixo e ele não havia escutado.

-Adeline... – murmurou ela novamente, sentindo bolhas saindo de novo de sua boca.

-Adeline? É esse o seu nome? – ele parou um momento para ponderar. - Bem, Adeline, como eu já disse, eu não tenho nada contra você, mas há algumas coisas que precisam ser feitas, mesmo contra a nossa vontade, não é?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

-Não precisa ter medo, você só irá começar a ver o mundo de outro ângulo. Não há nada a temer, eu garanto. Todos um dia passarão por isso. – ele parou pensativamente. – Menos eu, espero.

Adeline deu um pequeno chiado raivoso e, se pudesse, teria cuspido em seu rosto.

-Desculpe. Com licença. – disse ele, e levantou a outra mão até seu rosto, tapando os olhos dela. Ela o escutou falando algumas palavras estranhas em alguma língua estranha e tudo ficou negro.

Tudo estava escuro, mais escuro do que o céu em uma noite sem estrelas, e Adeline sentiu que alguma coisa sua estava indo embora, em direção ao escuro. Como se alguém estivesse retirando um fio brilhante de seu coração.

Ela estava perdida na escuridão e uma parte de sua alma se esvaia aos poucos em direção ao nada.

Abrindo os olhos, o sol nascente sobre o Ankh a machucou. Com dificuldade e piscando várias vezes, ela olhou em volta.

Estava em pé, parada, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava antes.

Olhou novamente para todos os lados, confusa. Estava na rua de casa, entre a cidade e o rio, em meio a manhã de um radiante e promissor novo dia em Ankh-Morpork. O ar continuava irrespirável, mas desta vez por causa do cheiro do rio, e com consistência normal. O barulho voltara a toda e um homem um pouco a frente já preparava a vitrine de sua loja. O mundo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

Adeline estava paralisada. Cuidadosamente, experimentou dar um passo.

Nada aconteceu.

Incrédula, olhou em volta, procurando algum sinal do que havia acontecido.

Nada. Não havia qualquer marca na areia e suas roupas estavam limpas.

Sem pressa, começou a andar para casa. Parou em frente a porta e abriu sua bolsa, procurando suas chaves.

Sentiu uma coisa macia e peluda passeando entre suas pernas e, olhando para baixo, viu que era um gato.

-E aí, companheiro? – ela abaixou para fazer carinho entre suas orelhas. – Será que eu estou ficando maluca?

Ela pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Silenciosamente, o gato entrou seguido por ela, que fechou a porta atrás de si.

Repentinamente, lembrou do quanto estava com sono. Jogando a bolsa em um canto qualquer, despencou na cama, os olhos já embaçados. Lançando um último olhar ao gato, que a observava deitado no chão, ela sorriu.

"Deve ser só o sono..." foi seu último pensamento, antes de mergulhar em um sono sem sonhos, nem luz.

Somente trevas.


	3. Teorema

**Um Mapa do Fim de Tudo  
**

**iii. Teorema**

Era um jardim bonito, se você soubesse apreciar sua beleza incomum. Tinha um ar melancólico e estava malcuidado, mas mesmo assim conservava uma certa beleza gótica. Havia uma grande árvore, parecida com uma salva, que era a única que conservava uma aparência mais viva. Talvez ela estivesse assim porque nesse momento alguém pensava nela, enquanto estava sentado em baixo de sua copa.

Era um rapaz ruivo, que ainda conservava a aparência de adolescente desajeitado, mas que com um olhar de quem já havia visto mais coisas do que a maioria das pessoas gostaria de ver. Seus olhos azuis metálicos refletiam o negro das plantas mortas do jardim, mas pareciam pensar em coisas totalmente diferentes.

Silenciosamente, uma garota da mesma idade vinha em sua direção. Ela vestia um longo vestido, com um corpete apertado modelando sua cintura, e provavelmente muitas camadas de anáguas por baixo de sua saia. Mas o mais incomum era o seu cabelo, branco quase prateado, que ela parecia não se dar ao trabalho de pentear.

Ela parou na frente do rapaz, que não levantou o olhar. Com um suspiro, ela se sentou ao seu lado, depois de algum tempo. Os dois olhavam o jardim, que subitamente parecia menos morto, se que isso era possível.

-Tem alguma coisa errada, Mort? ela disse subitamente. Faz tempo que eu não te vejo tão preocupado.

O rapaz continuava olhando para nada em especial, sem responder.

-Por favor, me fale. Tem sim alguma coisa, eu te conheço a mais tempo do que eu posso contar, eu sei o que você está pensando. Me diga.

Quem suspirou desta vez foi o rapaz.

-O UNIVERSO...- começou ele, apontando o braço em sua volta. - É FORMADO POR UM TECIDO DELICADO, COMO A SEDA, TRANÇADO EM UMA COMPLICADA MALHA POR CADA VIDA, HUMANA OU NÃO. CADA FIO FUNDAMENTAL PARA FAZER O TRANÇADO SER COMPLETO, POIS A FALTA DE UM ÚNICO FIO, OU UM DEFEITO QUALQUER, PODEM FAZER UM PEDAÇO ONDE A RESISTÊNCIA MENOR, E AÍ ... ele gesticulou uma explosão. - O TECIDO SIMPLESMENTE ARREBENTA.

-Mort.

-EU SOU O ÚNICO... - ele parou para se corrigir. - UM DOS ÚNICOS QUE SABEM DESFAZER OS NÓS DESSA MALHA. MAS QUANDO DESFIAVA NA ÚLTIMA VEZ, SENTI QUE ALGUMA COISA ESTAVA FALTANDO. UM FIO. NÃO ERA DO ESQUELETO DO TRANÇADO, ERA SOMENTE UM FIO AUXILIAR, SÓ QUE SOMENTE POR ENQUANTO. NÃO SEI SE ALGUM DIA ESSE FIO SER UM DOS FIOS PRINCIPAIS, QUE MANTÉM TODA A ESTRUTURA DO UNIVERSO. NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER.

-Mas... - a garota parou para pensar. - Você deve ter sentido alguma coisa. Alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa que não te pareceu certa.

Ele fechou os olhos, em meio ao silêncio do jardim, e pensou.

A garota olhava o seu rosto, como se estivesse procurando algo. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo indeterminado, que nenhum dos dois procurou contar. Não estavam com pressa. Tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

A garota ainda estava observando o seu rosto quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

-EU ACHO QUE SEI.

-O quê? - perguntou ela, ansiosa.

-EU ACHO QUE SEI O QUE É. MAS NÃO TENHO CERTEZA.

Ele se levantou.

-VOU SAIR. NÃO SEI QUANDO VOU VOLTAR.

Ele olhou para os olhos dela pela primeira vez durante aquele tempo todo.

-VOU PEDIR UM CONSELHO PARA _ELE_. - os olhos azuis como gelo fuzilavam a garota em sua frente. - QUER MANDAR ALGUM RECADO?

A garota parecia em estado de choque. Tremendo, ela colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha. Com os olhos embaçados, ela olhou para o outro lado. -Eu estou bem. Basta ele saber disso.

O rapaz deu os ombros e virou para o outro lado, em dire o de uma pequena constru o parecida com um est bulo.

Estava na metade do caminho quando um grito o interrompeu.

-Mort! Mort, espera! - a garota vinha correndo em sua direção. - Mort!

Ele parou até ela o alcançar. Ela chegou até ele, o peito arfando da pequena corrida. Agora já estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas e colocou desajeitadamente uma pequena rosa negra em suas mãos. Tremendo, ela enxugou o rosto no vestido.

-Diz pra ele... - ela fungou. - Diz pra ele que eu penso nele o tempo todo.

Ele pegou a rosa delicadamente em suas mãos, cheirou-a e a guardou dentro de sua capa.

-ESTÁ BEM.

Ele se afastou novamente, a deixando sozinha. Ela já havia parado de chorar, e se contentava em observar o jardim. Enquanto olhava, o jardim ficou tão melancolicamente belo que ultrapassava a exuberância de qualquer outro lugar no mundo.

----

Luke estava sentado no sofá da sala, vendo um desenho animado no televisão. Ele não estava realmente prestando atenção, até porque já tinha visto aquele desenho e já sabia como iria terminar, mas era melhor do que não fazer nada.

Já tinha meia hora desde que seu pai começara a fazer o café e parara. Ele estava na cozinha, caído no chão, sem se mexer.

Luke realmente não entendia.

Com um estalo, a televisão desligou e Luke viu um homem no reflexo da tela preta. Virando e apoiando um dos braços do encosto do sofá, ele encarou o estranho rapaz ruivo de capa preta.

-OLÁ LUKE. - disse ele, e sua voz ecoou como se o aposento fosse muito maior.

-Oi, quem você? - perguntou Luke, olhando seriamente para o estranho.

-MEU NOME MORT. EU SOU UM...- o rapaz pensou um pouco antes de dizer. - CONHECIDO DO SEU PAI.

A expressão do menino não se alterou. Se você conhece o meu pai, você podia dizer por que ele não levanta? Ele desmaiou?

O azul dos olhos de Mort pareceram se acender a um tom terrivelmente forte, quase brilhante.

-SEU PAI MORREU.

-É mesmo?

Luke ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto. -Isso que dizer que ele não vai voltar, não é? - ninguém saberia dizer se havia algum fiapo de esperança em sua voz

Mort olhou para cima. - NÃO, NÃO VAI.

Ele voltou a olhar para ver qual seria a reação do garoto. Mas ele se restringia a somente encará-lo, sem nem mesmo levantar uma sobrancelha. -NÃO QUER DIZER NADA?

O garoto finalmente desviou o olhar, virando e sentando no sofá de novo, olhando a televisão desligada.

-Não.

Mort balançou a cabeça. - E AGORA? - ele mexeu os pés, e o brilho de metal se destacou atrás dele - O QUE VAI FAZER, JÁ QUE ELE NÃO PODE MAIS CUIDAR DE VOCÊ?

Luke baixou a cabeça.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM PARA ONDE IR. NÃO TEM COMO VIVER SOZINHO. COMO VAI FAZER?

-Eu não sei. - Mort parecia estar esperando a pergunta que veio a seguir. - Voc vai me ajudar?

Mort deu os ombros, sorrindo, e seu olhos estavam azuis como a água.

-SE VOCÊ QUISER. É SUA ESCOLHA.


	4. Um Encontro

**Um Mapa do Fim de Tudo  
**

**iv. Um Encontro**

A cozinha atulhada de um restaurante no centro da cidade de Ankh-Morpork o último lugar em que você pensa que vai parar em sua vida. Por isso dizem que a vida cheia de surpresas, e ele poderia dizer isso melhor do que ninguém.

Era um senhor, já na casa dos cinqüenta anos, de simpáticos cabelos brancos e vivos olhos azuis. Seu corpo era tão magro que parecia somente osso e pele, e estava cercado de gatos, enquanto fazia sua especialidade, arroz com curry. Os pedidos iam se acumulando, enquanto o senhor jogava óleo dentro de uma frigideira, para fazer batata. Ele tinha uma expressão tão genuína de felicidade que parecia falsa.  
Ningu m imaginaria o que o simpático senhor fazia antes de começar a trabalhar naquele restaurante.

Se os clientes soubessem, provavelmente não comeriam seus pratos com tanto apetite.

E ele fazia feliz sua comida quando escutou um barulho que não escutava havia muito tempo.

O som de cascos.

Torcendo para que não fosse o que estava pensando, ele foi até a porta dos fundos da cozinha e a abriu.

Mais alto que ele, apoiado com um dos braços na porta acima de sua cabeça, o outro abaixado, segurando uma enorme foice, estava um rapaz ruivo, sorrindo com terríveis olhos azuis.

-OI.

O velho suspirou e abriu passagem para Mort. - Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, garoto.

-IDEM PARA O SENHOR. DESDE O INCIDENTE DA AMPULHETA. - Mort virou, mostrando um pequeno menino, de no máximo 8 anos. - TROUXE COMPANHIA.

O velho lançou um olhar de censura a Mort.

-Garoto, não me diga que ele está...

-MEU NOME É MORT. E ELE ESTÁ VIVO, NÃO SE PREOCUPE.

Ele balançou a cabeça, negativamente. - O que está fazendo?

-HÁ UM FIO FLATANDO. PERCEBI ISSO QUANDO FUI DESFAZER OS NÓS. ALGUÉM OU ALGUMA COISA ESTÁ FORA DE ORDEM.

O velho voltou a fazer a comida. Mort andou cuidadosamente de forma a não pisar nos gatos espalhados pelo chão e foi para o outro lado do aposento. Luke ficou parado na porta.

-Isso sério. Pode causar uma ruptura no tecido do universo.

-EU SEI. - ele se surpreendeu com um novo pensamento. - JÁ ACONTECEU COM O SENHOR ALGUMA VEZ?

-Não, pude evitar a tempo. Se lembra de Albert?

Mort parou para pensar um pouco.

-ALBERTO MALICH, O ALBERT? SIM, EU LEMBRO.

O velho fritava um grande peda o de bife, que espirrava óleo fervendo, mas não parecia o machucar.

-Eu fiz um trato com ele. Ele desejava viver para sempre, então fez uma magia para tentar mudar a posição dos nós. - ele deu uma risada. - Conseguiu fazer uma bagunça. Tive que fazer o trato, tive que fazer qualquer coisa para tirar aquele maldito fio de lá. Estava prejudicando o resto.

Mort tinha uma express o de concentração no rosto.

Mas como você descobriu que era Albert quem estava bagunçando tudo?

O velho riu.

-Sã sempre os mais poderosos.É só procurar. Magos, reis, imperadores, grão-vizires, grandes assassinos... fácil. As únicas que não dão trabalho são as bruxas. Quanto mais poderosas, mais mortais. Brigam com você se estiver atrasado.

Mort se mexeu desconfortavelmente.

- É, EU SEI.

O velho jogava sal na panela. -Já tem alguma suspeita?

Mort olhou para Luke, que estava esquecido na porta, enquanto gatos se esfregavam amigavelmente em sua perna.

-PENSEI QUE O GAROTO PODERIA TER ALGUMA COISA COM ISSO. MAS AGORA PERCEBO QUE NÃO. MESMO ASSIM, VOU LEVÁ-LO PARA CASA.

-Por quê? - perguntou o velho, surpreso.

Mort sorriu. - VAI ME DIZER QUE NÃO SENTIU?- ele fechou os olhos. - O SENHOR ESTÁ FICANDO ENFERRUJADO MESMO.

O velho parou de cozinhar, enxugou suas m os no avental e se aproximou de Luke.

-Olá, garoto. Qual o seu nome? - ele se abaixou até ficar com a cabeça na mesmo altura que a do menino.

-Lucas Keen. - disse ele, com a mesma express o desinteressada que mantinha o tempo todo.

-De onde você veio, Lucas Keen? - enquanto dizia isso, o velho colocou a mão em sua testa.

-Moro na Av. Sunset Drive, 2360 no apartamento 402.

-EM DALLAS, NA TERRA. - acrescentou Mort, de dentro da cozinha.

-Ah, sim! Na Terra. - o velho deu um sorriso encorajador para o menino. - Você já ouviu falar de William? - perguntou ele, subitamente lembrando de algo. - Eu acho que ele era de Dallas também.

Luke ficou em silêncio algum tempo, pensando. O velho parecia tentar lembrar de algo.

-Era um cara que eu conheci. Ele era famoso. Me deixou bastante ocupado enquanto viveu. - o velho parecia deliciado de lembrar daquilo. - Acho que o chamavam de Bill ou Billy ou alguma coisa assim.

Luke continuava encarando o velho, sem dar sinais de saber quem seria.

O velho desistiu. - Bem, deixe. Ele já se foi a algum tempo mesmo.

Se afastando do garoto, o velho voltou ao fogão.

-AGORA VOCÊ SENTIU, NÃO FOI? - ele não respondeu. - CLARO QUE SENTIU. UMA PARTE DE VOCÊ QUE ELE CARREGA, ASSIM COMO EU. ELE É UM DE NÓS, TEM UMA SEMENTE DA MORTE GERMINANDO. POR ISSO QUE EU PENSEI QUE TIVESSE ALGUMA COISA A VER COM A FALTA DE UM NÓ. ESSE GAROTO TEM UM DESTINO INCOMUM, IRÁ INTERFERIR MUITO NO MEU TRABALHO. NÃO SEI SE AGORA, OU QUANDO FICAR MAIS VELHO, MAS IRÁ. - O velho pareceu subitamente velho, muito mais velho, com a idade do mundo.

-E imagino que o esteja levando para casa para descobrir que destino esse?

Mort deu os ombros. - TALVEZ. NÃO SEI. EU O ESTOU LEVANDO PORQUE PARECE SER A COISA CERTA.

O velho suspirou. - Nem sempre a coisa certa a melhor.

-MAS É A CERTA.

Ele não respondeu. Com um gesto ágil, pegou uma faca em um faqueiro e começou a cortar uma cebola.

-Era só isso que você gostaria de saber?

Mort se encaminhou para a porta, segurando a foice no ombro. -SIM.

O velho voltou a sua atenção para as cebolas. Olhando para cima para procurar algo, reparou que havia uma coisa no balcão que não estava lá antes.  
Com cuidado, ele pegou uma pequena rosa negra, não mais que um botão recém-aberto. -YSABELL ESTÁ BEM E MANDOU DIZER QUE PENSA NO SENHOR O TEMPO TODO.

E com isso Mort saiu, levando Luke, e deixando sozinho um velho senhor, tão velho quanto o mundo e tão concreto quanto a morte.

Um velho solitário, com saudades de sua filha.


	5. Três Mortos

**Um Mapa do Fim de Tudo  
**

**v. Três Mortos**

-ESTÁ COM FOME?

Um rapaz, de capa preta e cabelos ruivos, andava junto a um menino pequeno no mercado entupido da cidade de Ankh-Morpork. As pessoas, reparou o menino, pareciam não os ver de verdade. Elas não esbarravam nem nada, mas pareciam olhar, desviar e imediatamente esquecer que eles estavam ali. Era estranho.

-Ahan.

Eles pararam em uma barraca que vendia uma espécie de churrasco, feito de uma carne não-identificada.

-DUAS PORÇÕES, POR FAVOR.- o rapaz disse por favor, mas usou um tom de voz impossível de ser desobedecido.

Luke não estava interessado em ver a carne ser feita, então olhou para as pessoas que passavam. Homens altos e musculosos, velhos gordos, sacerdotes altos e magros, mulheres praticamente sem roupa, e vários outros tipos compunham a multidão.

Luke olhava desinteressado aquele monte de pessoas atravessando sem campo de visão, quando uma chamou sua atenção.

Ela atravessava a multidão, desesperada. Era uma mulher magra e alta, de cabelos castanhos acobreados, totalmente despenteados. Ela se locomovia de forma estranha, dava alguns passos devagar, olhando a sua volta, depois corria um pouco, parava, e voltava a andar lentamente, observando de novo. As vezes, agarrava uma pessoa qualquer no timulto e lhe gritava qualquer coisa, no que a pessoa se desvencilhava da melhor forma possível, a ignorando.

Ela vinha aos poucos em direção a eles, olhando alucinadamente ao redor. Agora que estava mais perto, Luke via porque ela chamava a atenção. De certa forma, ela parecia mais real do que qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor. Não que as outras coisas não fossem reais, mas parecia que ela atingia um grau de realidade ainda maior.

Ela chegou lentamente sua frente e se abaixou até quase encontar sua testa na dele.

-Menininho, você est me vendo, não está? - perguntou ela, com a voz baixa. - Você está olhando nos meus olhos, não está? - ela perfurava seus olhos com um olhar afiado e demente. - Por favor, diga que você está escutando o que eu estou falando, me diga que eu existo, por favor me diga me diga me diga.

- QUEM É VOCÊ?

Uma voz sepulcral, que deveria ser parecida com o barulho de uma tumba se fechando, só que escutado de dentro, foi pronunciada acima de sua cabeça. Se encolhendo, a mulher caiu sentada no chão, quando o rapaz que estava comprando o churrasco se materializou entre ela e Luke.

-Eu... Você consegue me ver? - a voz dela estava esganiçada, como a de alguém bêbado.

O rapaz a observou atentamente, procurando alguma coisa em seu rosto, e ela viu como eram azuis os seus olhos, duas pequenas sáfiras em seu rosto pálido, ela se viu refletida naqueles olhos, e teve medo de seu reflexo.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? - repetiu ele, e desta vez parecia que realmente queria uma resposta.

-Meu... Meu nome Adeline... - foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. Ele segurou o seu pulso e a ajudou a se levantar.

-ADELINE... - disse ele, e sua voz ecoou ao redor, fazendo com que todos os outros ruídos praticamente sumirem.

Repentinamente, com um movimento rápido, Mort puxou o pulso que ainda estava segurando, e, com a outra mão, deu uma batida forte em sua nuca. Novamente, Adeline sentiu a vista embaçar e mergulhou em um mundo sem luz.

-DROGA. - murmurou o rapaz, enquanto esfregava a mão, sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo a dor subir pelos nervos de seu braço até seu cérebro. Sem cerimônia, jogou o corpo inconsciente no chão, e começou a procurar algo dentro de sua capa. Sem encontrar seja lá o que estivesse procurando, pegou a garota desmaiada e a jogou pelo seu ombro, o que era surpreendente, pois era incrivelmente magro, e ela parecia ser bem mais pesada, apesar de também ser magra.

-VAMOS EMBORA. - disse, como se nada tivesse acontecido e bater em mulheres de repente fosse a coisa mais normal.

Luke não poderia dizer que estava entendendo a situação, mas as coisas pareciam finalmente terem ficado mais interessantes. E, também pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sorriu e seguiu Mort, que atravessava a multidão como se ela não estivesse ali e estivessem todos sozinhos, todos mortos e não existissem para ninguém, a não para ser eles mesmos.

Como se fossem três estranhos mortos que esqueceram de morrer.


End file.
